Snowy Times True Friends
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: How would you feel if you were left behind by your big brother? How would you feel if you've been living with someone else because your big brother gave you up during war? What if you've been waiting for four years for your big brother in constant snowy weather? A chance meeting is going to change that. Art belongs to its owner.
1. Only You

song belongs to Lemonade Mouth

* * *

The young, silver-haired boy knelt in the snow, building a castle with his bare hands, which were red from the cold.

He hummed a soft tune to himself, perfectly content with being alone, as this was the usual for him.

He hadn't seen another person in…how long, exactly? Well, it didn't matter.

After a while, he heard an unfamiliar noise, and looked up to see someone coming towards him.

He scrambled up, starting to run in the opposite direction, but tripped, falling down into the snow.

The young violet eyed blonde was immediately at his side helping him up.

When the other was up, the other saw the cuts and bruises on his face and hands. He also saw that his glasses were broken and one was missing a lens.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a quiet, shy voice.

The Icelandic boy shivered and whimpered.

"Y-You won't?" He asked in his soft but subtle voice.

The person he saw looked nice enough for him to trust, plus he was getting pretty cold with the snow blizzard casting over.

He dusted himself off and looked up at him. "I-I'm Emil," he stuttered.

"I won't, I promise," the bruised Canadian said. He smiled at the other. "I'm Matthew," he stated.

Emil looked up again at him before hugging him.

"T-Thank you. Mummy left me...while ago..." He said as the small puffin flew over on to his shoulder.

Matthew flinched when Emil hugged him; obviously he was hurt, but nonetheless surprised by the random hug.

"No problem," he replied. "I was given to Arthur Kirkland during the Seven Years war and Francis never came back even though he has the chance to."

"Mister Denmark and big brother Norway are fighting for me..." He said, looking down.

"But that was a long time ago..." He stated shrugging his shoulders and looked up at him hugging gently.

"Why didn't you hurt me?" He asked. Personally, he was afraid of everything.

"I see," he said and tilted his head slightly.

"Personally, I don't really like fighting or hurting others." What he said he meant and nothing was going to change that.

"Thank you for not hurting me like all the other people tried…but I have gotten hurt..." He stated pulling out his red hands that were frozen and bloody.

Emil looked up at the night sky as the Aurora Borealis showed itself. His eyes filled with wonder. "Those lights are so pretty..." He said in awe

"I've been hurt as well," he said and showed the cuts on his hands and pointed to the cuts and bruises on his face, not to mention his broken glasses with the missing lens.

Matthew looked up as well. "Yeah."

Emil took his hands and kissed them.

"Are you going home? Will you be back tomorrow? Or not? I can wait. But if you don't I'll know you don't want to be my friend," He said rather quickly but you could still make out the words.

Almost immediately, Matthew looked at Emil when he said that.

"Of course I'll be back tomorrow," He smiled widely and warmly, despite the cold.

Matthew placed his hands on the others' shoulders and enveloped him in a hug.

Emil's smile brightened as he hugged back.

"You will? That's great! I've never had a friend!" He said sitting in the snow happily; despite that he was freezing it didn't convert into his mind.

He was only worried that Matthew made it home safely. "Have a nice trip home! Make sure to drink lots of warm stuff! Don't get hurt!" He said playing in the snow with his almost purple hands.

He nodded and said, "I'll be sure to. See you tomorrow Emil."

With that, he turned and walked away. His first friend! Matthew ended up skipping home.

Emil waved and lean against a tree.

"Bye Bye. I hope you're not lying, I don't wanna be alone..." He said to himself, getting up he picked some berries.

"Mmm Berries..." He said eating them with a frown.

"I wonder what real food taste like..." He sighed and lied down in the snow, his clothes getting soaked again.

The Icelandic shivered and shook but eventually fell asleep.

The following day, the Canadian showed up like promised only he's carrying a box with him.

By the looks of things, his glasses have been repaired, his cuts are gone and all that's left of his injuries is the bruises.

"Emil!" Matthew called out.

Emil shot up shakily and ran to him hugging the Canadian.

"Y-Your here!" He said, cold.

Matthew was so warm, and he was an icicle.

"D-Did you stay warm like I said?" He asked looking at the box.

His almost purple fingers shakily ran across the box

Matthew nodded and smiled.

"I got you something," he said and opened the box, revealing a scarf and a pair of gloves, both of which look warm.

"You looked cold yesterday so I got these for you."

Emil looked up at him surprised.

"T-Thank you," he said half amazed and half still shaking from the cold.

He looked into the box at the gloves and scarf.

"C-Can I put it on?" He asked shyly.

"Go ahead," was Matthew's answer.

"Why else would I have gotten them?"

Emil took the gloves out and put them on his hands adapting to the warmth of them.

In all his four years, he had never had an act of kindness like this.

"T-Thank you so much..." he said wrapping the scarf around him.

He smiled.

"I-I know it's cold so you can go warm up while I wait" He said sitting down in the snow with a cold plop.

He shivered while he slowly got used to the numb feeling.

Reaching into his pockets, Matthew pulls out his own pair of gloves and puts them on.

He smiles at Emil.

Emil looked at him curious.

"Well aren't you going to warm up? It's so cold outside, you should."

He nodded at him frantically, not wanting anything to happen to his first friend.

He didn't really want to leave his new friend so he sat next to him

Emil looked at him and smiled.

"I'm only 6 I know you don't wanna play with me," He said rubbing his hands together and coughing viciously in his arm

"I'm 11 and honestly, I don't really care. I like you," Matthew said.

When Emil started coughing, he has a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Emil nodded and stopped himself from coughing anymore, but another came back.

"Y-Yeah! What's it like to be in a house?" He asked curious, he had really never been in a house.

Only left out here to rot and die, he was surprised he hadn't died yet from the cold.

"I can show you if you want," he offers. After all, it looks like his friend doesn't have a house to live in.

"My house isn't that big but I like it."

Emil smiled brightly and nodded.

"Y-You don't have to, I don't want to cause you trouble..." He said pushing his face into his knees and coughing again so his body was being jerked around.

"I don't mind," Matthew said and placed a hand on Emil's shoulder.

"You're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Emil coughed again into his arms.

Looks like the cold was finally catching up to him.

"D-Do you have a dad or a brother?" he asked him as he walked along.

"France is my big brother but he hasn't come to get me after giving me to Britain during the 7 year war," Matthew said with a saddened voice.

"It hurts knowing that he won't be there. In a way, Britain is like my brother."

"I'm sorry Matthew," He said quietly.

His face was red and cold from the snow and cold.

It looked at his some snowman came to life that was him.

He shivered at the gust of wind.

"I wonder when Big Brother Norway will come back," He said looking up and wiping his cut hands on his jacket.

Matthew shook the feeling away and grabbed Emil's hand, standing him up and bringing the Icelander with him.

"Come on!"

Emil nodded and carried himself as fast as he could go on his little legs.

"Cold" He said as the wind picked up on him hitting him in the face.

4 years, shouldn't he be used to this?

When the two got to Matthew's house, it ended up that Matthew had carried him on his back part of the way.

Opening the door, Matthew walked in carrying Emil on his back.

That was when he heard a voice.

"Matthew, is that you?"

"Yes Britain, I'm here. I brought a friend home with me...if that's ok with you."

The owner of the voice came out and saw the 11 year old Canadian carrying the 6 year old Icelander on his back.

Emil's shyness kicked in as he looked around.

"A house..." He said snuggling into the Canadian's back It was warm in here.

Actually warm, too bad he would have to go back to that place to wait for Norway to come.

He'll come right?

He shook his head and got down getting by the door in case the British voice said 'No.'

"H-Hi" He said shakily.

The Brit smiled at Emil.

"Hello there. You must be Emil. Matthew's told me about you."

He seemed nice, like Matthew.

Emil nodded and shyly held out his hand out.

"Y-Yeah," he stated after letting his freezing, small hand touch the large Brit's while on his tippy-toes.

He immediately got back to the door.

"This is Britain, the one France gave me to," Matthew said.

Britain nodded.

"H-Hi. I'm Emil, I can leave!

"I've just never been in a house before a-and I wanted to see one, T-Then I told Matthew to go home and warm up while I waited but he stayed...and talked to me...I'm only 6 why doesn't he play with others..." He battered on.

Adults. How long has it been since he saw one?

"Matthew has always been the one to put the needs of others over his own needs," Britain said after listening to Emil's story.

"It comes naturally to him."

The Canadian smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Emil nodded and smiled.

"He is nice. He promised he would see me and he did," he said looking around.

The numb wet feeling was finally starting to go away.

Now he didn't have to worry about being cold anymore.

Or at least...until he went back.

The Icelandic sighed and hugged himself with the scarf.

"O-Oh!" He said handing back the scarf.

"H-Here Matthew. I forgot to give this back to you," He said holding it out

"Keep it. I had gotten it for you anyway," Matthew said with a smile.

"B-But you'll need it" Emil said looking down at it then back up at him.

He stopped for a minute coughing fiercely into his arms again.

Matthew pulls back his jacket and shows he already has a scarf.

"I already have one," he said.

The same look of concern from earlier appeared on his face again when Emil starts coughing again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The Canadian asked.

Emil nodded still coughing into his arm.

"Y-You know I might want to get going before I get anyone else this cough," He said coughing deeply into his scarf.

His throat hurt, he was freezing, and his legs were wobbly, but he could make it back to his snow cap...and sleep in the snow again...

"You know, going back out into the cold isn't such a good idea," Britain said.

"You should stay inside until it passes."

Emil nodded.

"I know...but I've been there for four years. Plus Norway said he would come back for me! He promised," Emil said shrugging and let another coughing fit escape him as he opened the door.

Matthew and Britain looked at each other before looking at Emil.

It was then that Matthew started singing, Britain joining in at one point.

_[Canada]_

I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

_[Britain]_  
Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all

_[Canada]_  
I'm not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone

_[Britain]_  
Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall

_[Both]_  
Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

_[Canada]_  
I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

_[Both]_  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

_[Canada]_  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

"I like your song Matthew. It was cute," He said smiling.

Emil looked up at him.

"Why would you sing to me?" He asked looking at the snow.

"Because, times change...and so do people," came Matthew's response.

"Norway might've broken his promise in the four years he's been gone," Britain said.

Emil looked down.

"He said he wouldn't...so he doesn't love me anymore..." Emil said, letting his eyes gleam.

Matthew walked to Emil and hugged him.

"You still have me."

Emil nodded and sniffled.

"So you'll visit me?" He asked.

"Every day," Matthew promised.

Emil's face brightened.

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you! I promise I will!" He said nodding.

Matthew smiled.

"I have no doubt you will Emil," He said.

"Now, you should probably stay inside for a while so you can get rid of your cough," Britain said.

"Right! So I can get warm and maybe I will fall asleep without freezing! But where?" he asked.

"I don't have a home..." he said looking at Britain with wide eyes.

Smiling, Britain said, "I know of a place you could stay."

Matthew's eyes widened and he looked at Britain.

"Here?" The small Canadian asked.

Britain nodded and said, "Yes Matthew, here."

Emil looked up, "Why? I'm nothing special...and I don't want to bother anyone..." he said shrugging.

"I'm used to the cold! Don't worry," He added smiling.

"You're my best friend Emil. You're everything!" Matthew said. Britain ruffled Emil's hair saying, "You wouldn't be a bother."


	2. Prussia's Attack

Emil smiled and looked outside again.

"Are you sure? I mean no one ever wanted me before, plus I'm annoying."

"Who _**wouldn't**_ want someone like you?" Matthew asked. "Plus, you're not annoying."

Emil looked up.

"Lots of people wouldn't want me and yes I am."

"I want you. I don't think you're annoying," Matthew said out of honestly.

Emil smiled and hugged his leg.

"Good."

Matthew smiled and patted Emil's head.

"Sorry," Emil apologized, moving away from him.

"It's fine," Matthew replied.

"Oh, ok," he said, playing with his fingers.

It was then that Matthew took Emil by the hand and brought him into the house.

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Ok Matthew!" He replied with a smile walking along.

The two of them walk into a room where they see a boy about the same size as Matthew.

"Hey Alfred, I want you to meet someone," Matthew told the boy.

Alfred turned from whatever it was he's doing and smiled. "Hi there. Who're you?" Clearly Alfred is different from Matthew is more ways than one.

For starters, Alfred has blue eyes.

Alfred's also louder than Matthew.

Matthew has a curl in his hair while Alfred doesn't. But both have the same shade of blonde hair and both wear glasses.

Emil waved and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Emil," he introduced himself quietly while his purple eyes traveled him.

Alfred walked over to him and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Alfred, in case ya didn't hear that."

Emil smiled and shook his hand.

"H-Hi," He was quiet compared to him.

Alfred smiled cheekily.

"Nice to meet you," the American said.

"Nice to meet you too," Emil said casually.

Years later, the three of you are still friends and now see each other as brothers.

Of course, Matthew is the oldest of the three, being but three days older than Alfred and both being five years older than Emil.

It's also well known that the three have gained independence on their own.

None regret the decision and the three couldn't be more together than they are now.

Neither would leave another when in need.

Emil walked along the land now known as Iceland.

"Why don't I get really any visitors...I know it's not very known but I like it here."

He sighed kicking the grass.

Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland had found him not long after he was independent, but he was still close to Matthew and Alfred of course.

Alfred now seems more energetic than when he was a kid.

Both him and Matthew have their own countries to be in, America for Alfred and Canada for Matthew.

Matthew, however, is in terrible shape.

The Canadian is lying on the ground somewhere outside his house while still in his country, severely injured and nearly dead.

Alfred was on his way to see Matthew when he saw Matthew lying on the ground and ran to his side, kneeling beside him and turning him to where the American can see his face.

"No! This can't be happening!" Alfred cried out.

It was then that Alfred got out his cell and called Emil.

"Please pick up," he whispered.

Emil yawned waking up.

"What the?" He asked looking around falling off the bed in the process.

"Alfred better not be prank calling me again..." He said swiping the Open button.

"Hello?" He asked the say voice he had had for years, upon years in their case.

He never knew why many people thought he was depressed; maybe it was because of his voice, or not getting as many visitors.

"Dude, you better come quick! It's Matthew! Something's happened to him!" Alfred said, voice full of worry.

Not to mention, he sounds way too serious to be kidding.

"I don't know what exactly, but he's seriously injured and almost dead. I think we're not too far from where he lives."

With that, the call is ended.

Emil's eyes widened as he heard everything.

"I'm coming..."He said while getting up, not bothering with his coat.

Plus, he was used to the cold.

He got over quickly.

Knowing Emil would be on his way; Alfred stayed where he was and made an attempt to keep Matthew alive.

"Come on Matt, you have to stay alive! Emil's on his way!"

Matthew made a small noise and slowly looked at Alfred, despite the pain.

"I don't...know...how much...longer...I can...make it..." The Canadian had difficulty talking but still said what needed to be said.

Emil walked in with a quick motion.

The Icelandic knelt beside him.

"Hey, stay awake now. I don't want you dying on me," He said patting his hands

"E...Emil..." came from the Canadian.

Alfred looked at Emil saying, "Dude, I don't think he's going to make it unless we get help...and fast."

Emil nodded helping him up.

"Wonder..." he said thinking, holding the others hand.

"Come on Matthew," He said with a near to whisper voice.

Alfred helped Matthew up as well.

Matthew has one arm around Emil and the other around Alfred.

Emil put his other arm around Matthew's waist to keep him steady, "Come on we need a hospital"

Alfred nods.

"We'd better hurry as well. Who knows how long he'll last without the help."

Emil patted Matthew's head.

"Ey, Stay awake ok?" He said, pulling him outside walking down the pathway of the house.

"I'll...try..." the Canadian said faintly.

Alfred guided them while still holding the Canadian.

Emil looked down at him.

"Matthew..." He said patting his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked, helping Alfred with him.

"Surprise...attack..." was the answer said person gave.

"Gilbert...Beilschmidt..."

Emil looked over at him.

"What?" He said with a glare, helping Matthew into the car.

"I'll kill him for doing this to you Matt," Alfred promised.

Matthew rested his head against the head of the seat.

"He's such a wimp, I guess I couldn't help myself," said the albino.

Alfred whirled around to face Gilbert before pouncing on him.

"You're going to pay for this!" The American shouted at the top of his lungs.

When that happened, Gilbert has a surprised look on his face.

Emil twitched lightly rubbing Matthew's shoulder's.

"Do it Alfred I don't mind to watch."

He shrugged.

"Or should I go ahead taking Matthew"

Alfred turned to Emil.

"Take Matthew. I have business to take care of."

With that, the American went back to the beating of Gilbert.

Emil nodded getting in the driver seat buckling himself before starting to drive a little faster to the hospital.

"Here!" he said getting out at the emergency entrance taking Matthew inside.

A nurse greets them and when she sees the state Matthew's in, she hurriedly guides them to an empty room.

Once they had gotten Matthew on a bed, she immediately gets a doctor.

Emil waited in the white waiting room looking around, sitting patiently for the call from the nurse about Matthew.

He sighed picking up his phone letting it load then started to scroll.

It wasn't long before the nurse came back with the doctor saying, "He's in here!"

The doctor immediately goes to Matthew and begins working on him.

Emil tapped his fingers over the table.

"Come on Matthew...you can do it..." He whispered to himself with an elderly women smiling at him with a nod.

It may have taken a couple hours and a lot of hard work, but Matthew has managed to pull through.

The receptionist looked at Emil and nodded opening the door to his room for him.

"Matthew?" He asked, peering his head into the room.

The Canadian smiled at the Icelander when he peered in.

"Hey there," he said with a hoarse voice.

The Icelandic smiled and walked over grabbing his hand.

"Alfred said he would be over in a few minutes"

Matthew smiles back at the other. "Good."

Emil sighed.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked.

"Gilbert came out of nowhere and attacked," Matthew stated.

"He didn't even give me a chance to fight back he was that relentless."

Emil ran fingers through his hair.

"Alfred...is taking care of him..."

"And he should," Matthew smirked.

"With him, no one messes with me and gets away with it."

Emil chuckled.

"Right."

He smiled.

"Trust me when I say this, but Alfred can be pretty scary when he fights," Matthew told.

"Oh...I believe it..." Emil said, nodding his head.

"Usually anyone who hasn't directly experienced it wouldn't believe," Matthew said.

Alfred bound into the hospital, told the receptionist who he's here to see, and bound to where Matthew's room is located.

Emil looked at Alfred.

"Calm down," He said directing him to Matthew.

Alfred panted, saying, "I came as fast as I could."

He sat down on the side of the hospital bed Matthew's on.

The Canadian smiled at the American, receiving a smile as well.

Emil let a small grace leave his lips and he looked at them, leaning back in the chair he was lounging in.

"I'm just glad you made it bro," Matthew told Alfred.

That made Alfred ruffle Matthew's hair.

Emil looked around for something to do with their reunion.

'Their brotherly love is nice,' He thought to himself.

Turning to Emil, Alfred gifted him with his genuine smile and indicated him to come over.

Emil raised an eyebrow standing up and walking to them.

"Yes?" He asked.

Once Emil had come over, Matthew pulled him down onto him in a hug.


End file.
